


That will not do

by Thapphireth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn wondered if Robb had ever been kissed. Theon found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That will not do

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to happen in the first book/season, after Robb's troops have taken Jaime prisoner.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"  
Robb spat out a mouthful of wine and stared, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and incredulity on his face. Theon smiled as though he hadn't just asked something incredibly personal and slightly insulting. Robb's scowl deepened.  
"Well, have you?"  
"Theon." A sigh. "This is neither the time nor the place to be having this sort of conversation, don't you think?"  
"Oh." The shadow of a smirk, only visible if you knew what to look for.  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Robb demanded, his ears burning.  
The smile returned for a second, then Theon looked more serious. "You haven't, have you? I think your mother is worried you might die before you have been kissed."  
Robb scowled again. "Thank you VERY MUCH. I wasn't worried enough about everything as it were."  
"A king that was never kissed. That will not do."  
Robb looked at Theon, and could not tell if he was being mocked. He decided to look haughty. "What do you suggest, Lord Greyjoy? Shall we have a serving maid or a whore brought here to remedy the situation?"  
"That would be beneath the honor your education and lineage have given you, Your Grace." Theon never broke eye contact.  
"What. . ." Robb interrupted himself. He couldn't remember why Theon was standing so close. There was a long silence. Neither of them looked away, and for a few seconds they just stood among the trees. Then Theon leaned in, and Robb could only watch him as if his body was someone else's. The kiss was soft, unremarkable, but he felt his face burn. Theon smirked again.  
"Well, I guess it is my duty to reassure your lady mother about your romantic accomplishments, don't you think?"  
His own cheeks were pink, Robb noted.  
Then he realized, and took off after Theon, who had gone off, laughing, and wondered if this was the last time he would feel like a child.


End file.
